1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus of the intermediate transfer type. Specifically, the invention relates to a configuration to convey a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus of the intermediate transfer type, such as a printer, photocopier, fax machine, or multifunction machine, is configured to first transfer a toner image onto an intermediate transfer belt (this transfer is called the “primary transfer”), and to then transfer the toner image from the intermediate transfer belt onto a sheet of paper (this transfer is called the “secondary transfer”). (See Japanese Patent Application Publication 2008-76728, for example.)